The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for installing a component in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may include components such as floppy disk drives, compact disk drives, hard disk drives and a variety of equivalent components known in the art, which are coupled to the information handling system in order for the information handling system to access the component.
These components may be coupled to the information handling system by providing a carrier for the component which allows the component to be guided in the information handling system chassis, engaged with the information handling system, and secured in the information handling system chassis. However, the carriers require tools and mechanical fasteners to attach the carriers to the components which results in a relatively costly and time consuming assembly to provide a component that may be coupled to the information handling system. Furthermore, provisions on the carrier for the mechanical fasteners tend to provide a carrier that is relatively bulky, and attaching the carriers to the component results in a component that takes up more volume than is desirable in the limited space available in the information handling system chassis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for installing a component in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.